I Get It
by FlamboyantlyBiBoy
Summary: Tommy has finally moved on from August, and plans a dinner for everybody to meet his new love interest. They certainly didn't expect what they found. Tommy/Mars (my OC), Harry/Vicky, Dick/Mary, Sally/Don. I don't really know where in the show this would fit in. Slash


**Title: **I Get It

**Fandom: **3rd Rock From the Sun

**Disclaimer: **Mars is mine, but nobody else is

**Warnings: **slash

**Main Pairing: **Tommy/Mars

**Side Pairings: **Harry/Vicky, Dick/Mary, Sally/Don

**Summary: **Tommy has finally moved on from August, and plans a dinner for everybody to meet his new love interest. They certainly didn't expect what they found.

"Permission to mention an idea, High Commander?" Tommy requested. He stood in the center of the living room with his hands behind his back. Dick, Sally, and Harry sat in the chairs around him.

"Permission granted." Dick shrugged.

"I want to make dinner tomorrow. Have a family dinner. The four of us, with our romantic and sexual partners." He answered.

"Why?" Sally asked, "Is it a holiday again already?"

"No." Tommy answered, looking down, "I've moved on from August, and I want you to meet my new romantic partner. Making something special of it seemed fitting."

"Fine, but I'm not cooking."

"I'll cook!" Tommy jumped at it happily, "I found a recipe for chicken enchiladas that I've been wanting to try, and peppermint cupcakes!"

"Then by all means cook! I'll call Mary."

"I have a date with Don tonight."

Harry looked up, "Vicky's in town. Can Vicky come?"

The next morning found Tommy in the kitchen. He knew he was going over the top with the food, but it was something he could control. The reactions that night were out of his control, but he could make sure that the food tasted good.

"Hey, Tommy." Came a male voice from the kitchen entrance. The boy there looked like an average teenage boy in his jeans and green polo shirt, but Tommy's chest tightened at the sight of him.

"H-hey, Mars." The alien smiled, "You're here early."

"I brought you lunch." Mars walked farther into the room, "With you cooking, I figured you'd forget to eat so I brought you some. Also, my mom made me bring fudge for dinner…"

"I'm making cupcakes."

"That's what I tried to tell her." The boy smiled, setting two paper bags down on the table with a tableware of fudge, "Now, come sit. Have lunch with me, and then I'll help you with dinner. You need to relax some."

Tommy glanced into the living room, before smiling at Mars, "Well, everybody else is out on dates so…you know what would help me relax?"

It took less then a second for them to kiss. The magic hit again, like every time they did kiss. Tommy pressed closer to him, deepening their kiss. Everything felt hot, but after a minute they separated each panting softly. Mars broke the silence after a minute, "Lunch?"

Tommy laughed, "Yeah, and maybe we could have some of the fudge now too."

The two sat down at the table, and started eating the sandwiches and pasta Mars had brought. They talked easily, and laughed often. It wasn't until they were digging into the fudge with gusto, that the conversation turned serious, "How's your family going to react when they find out?"

Tommy chewed his bite slowly before answering, "Well…they've always wanted a homosexual in the family. They'll be ecstatic. I'm more worried about their partners. Vicky will have no problem, but I don't know about Don or Mary."

They kissed again, quickly deepening the kiss. Tommy always felt heat in his groin when just looking at Mars, but when they kissed like this with full-on-tongue it got so much warmer. The small of his back hit the counter, and Tommy tried to press closer in hope of relief.

The door banged open, and the boyfriends pulled apart quickly. Tommy went back to work mixing together a salad. Harry stood in the doorway, "Tommy! Who's the random boy who had his tongue down your throat?"

"Oh, um…Harry this is Mars. He's my boyfriend which is why we're having the dinner, remember?"

Harry nodded, turning back to the living room, "Dick will be pleased!"

As the alien left to watch TV, Mars walked over to his boyfriend, "So, that's your Uncle Harry?"

Tommy nodded, "He's kind of weird…The whole family's kind of weird. Sally's overly masculine, Dick's a narcissist, and Harry never opens his eyes above a squint while spending all his time watching TV."

The blonde boy moved to wrap his arms around Tommy from behind, "And you are?"

The alien giggled nervously, pressing closer to him, "The sexually fluid teenage genius."

Mars kissed him as they pressed closer together, before asking, "Okay, how can I help?"

Sally and Don arrived next, traipsing through the kitchen before Sally turned around to storm back, "Who's the guy? I thought your new girlfriend was coming over."

"Did…Did I say girlfriend? I don't remember saying girlfriend." Tommy spluttered, before pulling Sally into the living room, "That's Mars."

"Okay, what is he doing here?"

"He's here…for dinner." Tommy tried to explain, "Dinner with us, and our romantic partners."

"Yes, but you didn't say there was going to be a ninth person."

"'Cause there's not." Harry nodded, "At least not judging by the frenching I walked in on."

Sally slowly walked closer to Tommy, "The what?"

"Um, yeah…Sally, Mars is my boyfriend." The timer went off, "There's my casserole!"

Tommy quickly ran back into the kitchen to get away from the hurt Sally seemed to be promising. He turned the timer off, pulling the casserole out of the oven before turning to where Mars was stirring, "So, yeah…Aunt Sally."

"She seems intense." Mars muttered.

The fold out table was set and loaded with food in the living room before Dick and Mary walked in. Vicky and Harry were curled up together in one of the plush chairs with Sally and Don in the other. Dick looked around, "Where's Tommy, and his new girlfriend?"

"Kitchen, but be prepared. Its not what you expect." Sally muttered.

As Dick walked into the kitchen, he understood what Sally had meant. Tommy had his back pressed into the other doorframe. He was making out with a blonde boy, their bodies fitting almost perfectly together.

Dick looked at the boys before stating, "Come on, Tommy. Its dinner time."

The boys pulled apart, panting softly. Tommy groaned as Dick left the room. Again, heat. It felt like his dick was in a sonar. As Mars went to go into the living room, Tommy pulled him back, "One more…"

Mars smiled, kissing him again lightly before leading the way into the living room. Tommy stood at the door, holding his boyfriend's hand, "Mars this is Harry's girlfriend Vicky, Sally's boyfriend Don, and Dick's girlfriend Mary. Guys, this is my boyfriend Mars."

Vicky smiled at the two before standing, and throwing her arms around Mars, "Oh, darlings, this is just sweet! You are too damn cute!"

"Family meeting!" Dick called, grabbing his son's arm and pulling him into the kitchen. Sally and Harry followed leaving Mars looking confused, "That young man is your boyfriend, officer?"

"For two days." Tommy smiled brightly, "We got together after school Wednesday, sir."

"This is great!" Dick exclaimed, "I have something to hold against you now! Tell me about Mars."

"He's a straight A student, captain of the soccer team, President of the Beta club, and he's in Glee club with me. He's planning on becoming a doctor, and nobody has ever made my cock this hard just by looking at me before!" Tommy's report had started out calm and exact, but by the end it was just desperate, "Now, lets go have dinner with our partners, and then let me grope him in the car after."

"Looked like you were pretty close earlier." Harry muttered, turning back towards the living room.

True to his statement, Tommy and Mars ended up outside. They sat down in the backseat of the car, the alien looking nervous. Mars pulled him close, "That wasn't so bad, right?"

"No, I guess not…" Tommy shrugged, cuddling closer. He kissed the blonde, slowly moving to straddle his waist. The warm feeling started growing again, deep and burning, unhelped as Mars reached around to cup his ass in order to bring him closer. Tommy moaned, before blushing brightly and looking away from him.

"Its okay," Mars whispered, slowly moving so they're laying down with Tommy on bottom, "You look cute when you blush."

"I…I thought guys aren't suppose to look cute…"

Mars shrugged, "Most just aren't, but you are."

They kissed again, Tommy arching to rub against him while he tried to figure out that strange new feeling in his chest. It felt almost like his ribcage was being broken from the inside by a balloon expanding.

Mars watched confused as his boyfriend ran inside, yelling, "Sally, I finally get it! Why you like being called cute!"


End file.
